


Aphrodite

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [7]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Deities, Demons, Devils, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Femdom, Femme Fatale, Goddesses, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Magic, Magic-Users, Mistress, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance, Strong Female Characters, Video Game Mechanics, Witches, Wizards, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Красота — страшная сила. А любовь ещё сильнее.Можно ли повстречать в Преисподней саму Афродиту?Может ли она поставить на путь исправления самого Дьявола?И сможет ли он полюбить её, забыв о своей величайшей на всём белом свете гордыне?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Yakumo Yukari, Yakumo Yukari/Original Male Character
Series: Супер Игра [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод 5
> 
> Несколько изменённая версия «Golden Girl».
> 
> История происходит в расширенной вселенной компьютерной игры Quake III Arena. Вечная Арена — так называется эта Вселенная, состоит из бесчисленного множества малых миров. Многие персонажи из других параллельных Вселенных уже давно обитают в этих мирах и иногда отправляются на бескрайние просторы Вечной Арены в поисках очередных приключений.
> 
> Юкари Якумо также является одним из таких персонажей. И в этой истории она решает навестить одного своего давнего знакомого…
> 
> Романтика будет граничить с эротикой, а эротика — с пошлостью.  
> Возможно, поднимется и рейтинг работы.

Мрачный и с поникшей головой, наш безымянный игрок по прозвищу Дьявол уже который час неподвижно сидел в своём кресле и заново, словно наяву, переживал каждый миг той страшной войны. Одна ужасная картинка в его сознании безостановочно сменяла другую. И так до бесконечности…

Сидел он посреди такой же мрачной и приводящей в уныние лаборатории, в которой, по обыкновению, и проводил весь свой досуг, когда не был участником очередной кровопролитной войны с насилующими всех подряд монстрами.

Монстром, к слову, жестоким и кровожадным, был и сам Дьявол. С тем лишь отличием, что никогда не причинял вреда ни в чём неповинным созданиям. Да, за внешним обликом этого, казалось бы, простого молодого человека, одетого в такую же простую одежду — сплошную чёрную футболку и потёртые джинсы, скрывался самый настоящий Князь Тьмы, своими белыми кроссовками протоптавший вдоль и поперёк всю Преисподнюю. Все Звенья Арены…

Ну что могло быть страшнее?! Что!?!

Лишь ужас, таившийся под земной твердью той гадкой планеты…

Он никогда не забудет его.

И не остановится.

Пока зло каждого монстра и негодяя будет питать его собственную чёрную душу. Его сущность. Его тело…

Да, наш Дьявол был устроен таким образом, что регулярно, время от времени, ему требовалось расправляться с каким-нибудь грешником, дабы чудовище, в которое он при этом всегда превращается, и впредь оставалось под его и только его контролем. Чтобы однажды оно само не захватило власть над его телом, а следом и разумом.

Много же монстров в тот раз нашло своё последнее пристанище в его изголодавшемся теле… Но вместе с их мерзкими, заживо ассимилируемыми тушами он также поглощал и их не менее мерзкие души. Со всеми их помыслами… И со всеми их гнусностями! Вот, когда он испытал настоящий и леденящий кровь ужас! Вот, когда началось настоящее безумие…

И теперь, сидя в этом кресле, он с содроганием ждал, когда нечто внутри него, нечто ужасное, вновь даст о себе знать. И заставит его идти на поиски новой еды…

Кошмар повторится. И будет повторяться из раза в раз. На протяжении всей Вечности. Вот его Судьба. Судьба Дьявола…

— Ну привет. — Вдруг раздался на всё помещение голос, от которого кровь в жилах нашего падшего ангела мгновенно превращалась в лёд.

Да, в лаборатории откуда ни возьмись появилась та, кого он боялся больше всех и больше всего на свете.

Загадочная гостья было шагнула к нему, но он, мигом разогнав замёршую в себе кровь, ещё быстрее соскочил со своего кресла и благоразумно стал от неё подальше.

— Весьма… любезно. — Заметила девушка, усаживаясь поудобнее на его место. Сидела она, как обычно, в позе нога на ногу. Но сведённые вместе кончики пальцев её рук и полное серьёзных раздумий выражение её лица порядком настораживали хозяина помещения.

И пусть сейчас её сосредоточенный взор и не был направлен на Дьявола, он чувствовал его на себе так, словно она смотрела ему прямо в глаза. Нет. Словно она смотрела сквозь всё его существо…

Наконец, она стала оглядывать его вечно неприбранную и захламлённую тысячей странных штуковин лачугу, отчего, кажется, он перестал ощущать на себе её проникающий во всё взгляд.

Вот и она помрачнела…

Не прибавлял ей настроения, очевидно, и до сих пор витавший в воздухе дым не так давно выкуренных в огромном количестве сигарет. Да, иногда Дьявол всё же приходил в движение, чтобы достать очередную сигарету и закурить.

Направив взгляд уже прямо на него, она спросила:

— Ты хоть помнишь меня?

Дьявол что-то собирался промямлить в ответ, но она снова сказала:

— Конечно, помнишь. Иначе бы не шарахался так от меня.

Он не знал, как продолжать разговор. Да и не знал, стоит ли…

— Ну? — снова обратилась она к нему. — Так и будешь мараться?

Он понял, что она имеет в виду, и ответил спокойно:

— Я так устроен. Ты знаешь… Юкари.

— А перестроиться ты не пробовал? — спросила Юкари, явно недовольная таким ответом.

— Меня не переделать. — Твёрдо заявил Дьявол.

— Я спрашиваю, ты пробовал?

— Да нельзя ничего исправить! — уже сорвался на крик наш тихоня. И тут же опомнился, повторив как можно мягче и тише: — Нельзя…

— Идём. — Сказала Юкари не предполагающей отказа интонацией, поднимаясь с его кресла и открывая разрыв неведомо куда.

— Куда? — решил потянуть время наш вечный искатель приключений.

— На свежий воздух.

— Зачем? — до последнего стоял он на своём.

— Пройдёмся. Поболтаем.

— Скажи прямо, что ты задумала?

Юкари всё же решила ответить:

— Хорошо. Я действительно собираюсь поручить тебе одно дело. Очень важное. И я не оставлю тебя в покое, пока ты не выполнишь моё поручение.

— Что за поручение?

— Подробности узнаешь позже. А теперь хватит задавать вопросы. И просто иди со мной.

И Дьявол молча последовал за своей повелительницей.

  
Свежий воздух чудесного осеннего леса, в котором они очутились, и правда оказывал самое благотворное действие на нашего разочарованного всем светом затворника. Уже с первых мгновений нахождения в этом месте из его прокуренных лёгких выветрились последние остатки ядовитого дыма, а из его головы — последние мысли, связанные со злодеяниями всех омерзительных тварей. Да, этот лес и эта прекрасная девушка, нежно обхватившая его руку, напомнили ему о том, что мир, оказывается, не до конца ещё прогнил и поглотился беспросветной тьмой. И именно ощущение ласковых рук этой девушки и занимало теперь все его мысли…

— Ты правда не понимаешь, почему я держу твою руку? — поинтересовалась она, заметив его смущение.

— Нет. — Честно ответил он.

— Если девушка держит тебя за руку, особенно так, как я, — это значит лишь то, что она тебе доверяет. Что ей комфортно с тобой. Что она чувствует себя защищённой. И что она может всецело положиться на тебя… Вот лишь некоторые причины. Понимаешь?

— Нет.

Юкари заулыбалась.

— Я не понимаю, зачем тебе вообще думать о том, можешь ли ты доверять мне или нет. Зачем тебе искать моей защиты. И зачем полагаться на меня… когда ты обладаешь практически безграничными возможностями.

— Сила — даже самая великая на свете сила — это ещё не всё. Далеко не всё…

— Ну да. Как же я мог забыть. Вам, всесильным богам, порой становится скучно. И развлечь вас тогда можем лишь мы — обладающие куда меньшей силой простые смертные, за весёлой и чертовски нелёгкой жизнью которых вам и самим становится весело наблюдать.

— Ты правда считаешь меня настолько жестокой?

— Посмотрим. Я ведь ещё не знаю, что́ ты для меня приготовила…

— Тебе придётся сражаться. Как и всегда.

— Ну вот…

— Но на сей раз тебя ждут… дружественные поединки.

— Не припомню, чтобы у нас с тобой были общие друзья.

— Вот! В этом-то и заключается весь смысл.

— В чём?

— В том, что ты их не помнишь.

— Кого?

— Хватит вопросов. Лучше ты расскажи мне о… О своих приключениях.

А я пока расскажу нашим читателям о том, как же они познакомились.

  
«Телепортация? — недоумённо подумал Дьявол, внезапно оказавшись посреди этой величественной арены в открытом космосе. — Да нет… Я шёл и просто провалился сквозь землю. А свалился с неба».

Только что он торжествовал свою победу над последним, сильнейшим гладиатором Вечной Арены — ступившим на тропу войны буддийским монахом Кзиро. Бывшим буддийским монахом… А после того грозился сразить и самого́ властителя Вечной Арены — Вадригара. Попутно пообещав сразить и любого другого обладающего безмерной силой бога, что только осмелится принять его вызов.

И вдруг с одного места — арены Звена Z — переместился сюда, на неизвестно какого Звена арену.

«Теперь, — думал Дьявол, — я точно в космосе!»

Дело в том, что так называемые космические арены последних двух Звеньев были не совсем «космическими». На окружающей их со всех сторон черноте не было ни одного привычного глазу космического объекта — звезды, планеты и прочего в таком роде. Лишь сплошная чернота.

А здесь… Здесь создавалось полное впечатление того, что арена находилась в самом настоящем космосе с миллионом звёзд, туманностями и летящими мимо кометами.

И не стоит переживать за благополучие нашего героя, оказавшегося в столь экстремальных условиях: мудрейшие создатели Вечной Арены предусмотрели наличие воздуха, гравитации и защиты от радиации даже здесь, в открытом космическом пространстве. Так что мучительная смерть от пребывания в таких условиях уже давно не грозила ни одному живому существу, ставшему частью нашей большой и гостеприимной Вселенной. Достаточно было лишь не покидать пределы подобного поля битвы…

Он всё любовался бескрайними просторами этой Вселенной. И вдруг вспомнил:

«О чём я думаю?! Враги! Враги!! Кругом сплошные враги! Они скоро появятся! Я должен быть настороже. Но почему до сих пор никого нет? Досчитать пока, что ли, все эти звёзды?»

И за его спиной послышался чей-то негромкий смешок. На который он тут же обернулся.

— Приветствую тебя. — Сказала ему прекрасная незнакомка.

Нет… Она была не просто прекрасна. Она была прекраснее всего, что он только видел в своей несчастной жизни.

Девушка лет семнадцати — самого нежного возраста! — милая, стройная, — достоинства которой можно было перечислять целую Вечность! — смотрела сейчас на него своим чарующим, проницательным взглядом и улыбалась такой же обворожительной и… хитрой улыбкой.

Наконец, ему удалось переключить внимание с её золотистых, гипнотических глаз на её длинные, такие же золотистые волосы. Внимательно рассмотрев их, он с той же внимательностью теперь стал изучать и одежду этой красотки — изящный головной убор и короткий, жемчужного цвета халатик — одежду, как нельзя лучше передававшую и дополнявшую всю её красоту.

Оценив по достоинству великолепный наряд девушки, он медленно стал спускаться глазами по паре её соблазнительных, оголённых ножек, для того чтобы по достоинству оценить и её обувь. И снова стопроцентное попадание! Пара лёгких шлёпанцев украшала её прелестные стопы. А последним, роковым ранением в его сердце были выглядывающие из этих шлёпанцев пальчики. Аккуратные, с таким же блестящим, пурпурным лаком, как на руках… пальчики. На которые он смотрел, словно на россыпь сияющих драгоценных камней.

Заворожённый, без памяти, он всё глядел на неё. Глядел как на самую величайшую загадку этой безграничной Вселенной…

И мог бы глядеть на неё вечно!

И не хотел, чтобы это волшебное мгновение длиною в вечность оборвалось…

Его словом. Его движением. Чем угодно!

Он просто не смел с ней заговорить. Не смел к ней приблизиться! Настолько он боялся коснуться её хрупких и нежных крыльев прекрасной бабочки… Настолько он старался уберечь её красоту от своего собственного невежества!

Как он жалок… С какой бессовестностью, беззастенчивостью и неприкрытостью он продолжает уже не разглядывать, а пожирать её своими глазами! Своими алчными, полными безумия глазами!

Какая обречённость… Безнадёжность. Зависимость! Неизлечимость! Какая покорность её девичьим прелестям! 

Никакого самообладания, чувства меры, такта, собственного достоинства и элементарного самоуважения! Хотя бы перед её лицом.

За что ей теперь его уважать?

Ничтожество. Полное.

Но он смирился и с этим.

Пусть.

Пусть она продолжает поражать его чувство прекрасного!

И пусть он продолжает поражаться её красоте.

Вечно.

— Я сказала, — внезапно сказала она, — приветствую тебя.

И он тут же опомнился.

И попытался скрыть всё своё восхищение за мгновенно одетой маской абсолютного равнодушия.

— Какое это Звено? — со всем «хладнокровием» спросил он её.

— Последнее. — Многозначительно ответила она.

— Я думал, — едва не выдав удивления, сказал он, — Последнее Звено — Седьмое. Я был там. Только что. И вдруг… Неважно.

И, взглянув вверх, обратился к кому-то:

— Ну? Мы начинаем?

Но сверху никто не ответил. Отчего Дьявол уже был не в силах скрывать своё удивление.

— Чего молчишь? — а теперь и в его голосе зазвучала тревога.

— Его тут нет. — С истинным равнодушием как в голосе, так и на лице сказала роковая красотка.

— Как нет? — всё больше изумлялся поклонник её красоты.

— Здесь — я хозяйка. — Полным уверенности и убедительности тоном заявила владычица этого места.

— Ты? — с уже по-настоящему похолодевшей кровью спросил Дьявол. Он вдруг заметил, что по какой-то необъяснимой причине стал испытывать страх перед этой таинственной чаровницей.

— Итак… — собралась она что-то произнести, но наш не знавший доселе страха воин позволил себе её перебить: — Постой…

— …я принимаю твой вызов. — Договорила она.

— Что? Я не…

— Ты бросил мне вызов.

— Нет! Когда?

— Ты так кричал…

— И что?!

— И я тебя услышала.

— При чём тут это?! Я ведь…

— Хотел сразиться с… богом.

Дьявол задумался.

— Да! С Вадригаром! Только с ним!

— Не только.

— Слушай…

— Ты сказал, что победишь любого бога.

— Я!.. — он вспомнил свои слова, — так сказал? — и самым драматичным голосом задал ей вопрос, ответ на который для него уже был очедивен:

— Кто ты такая?

— Кто я? — так же драматично ответила она.

«Богиня…» — набрался Дьявол смелости произнести это слово хотя бы про себя. И увидел на лице девушки зловещую, подтверждающую его мысль ухмылку.

— Я такая же, как и ты. Как все в этой Вселенной. В Вечной Арене…

Дьявол вслушивался в каждое её слово.

— Однажды, — продолжила она, — я очнулась посреди бескрайнего, цветущего луга под луной. Но я ничего не помнила. Ни того, как на нём очутилась. Ни единого дня из моей прошлой жизни вообще. Ни даже собственного имени… Всё, что мне было известно о себе — так это моё предназначение в этом мире. Сражаться. И попадать в приключения. И больше ничего. Но прежде чем прославить себя на просторах Вечной Арены, я решила придумать себе имя. И имя, моё имя, которое я тебе сейчас назову, я придумала сразу, мгновенно, без промедления. Ибо я знала, что только мне может принадлежать это замечательное, великолепное и любимое мною имя… Так вот, знай, что имя мне…

Юкари Якумо.

И так же быстро, мгновенно и без промедления это имя навеки отпечаталось в памяти Дьявола.

— И если хочешь, — добавила Юкари, — я с радостью придумаю имя и тебе. Перед тем, как отправлю тебя в настоящую преисподнюю!

После чего он услышал её зловещий, раздающийся на всю эту арену смех.

В ужасе от которого тут же попятился, оглядываясь в поисках хоть какого-нибудь выхода отсюда.

Юкари тем временем, перестав смеяться, медленным шагом пошла вслед за ним. К ещё его большему ужасу. Он всматривался в её горящие, безумные глаза, которые, к слову, вместо золотистого света вдруг стали испускать ядовитый пурпурный, и понял, что читает в них истинное намерение убить. Убить его… Убить самым жестоким образом, какой только изобретёт безумие этой богини.

— Сразимся. — Грозно сказала она. — Ведь это единственное, что движет каждым из нас. Отныне. И навеки!

Дьяволу уже оставалось лишь пятиться от неё по кругу.

— Или ты… боишься? — сказала богиня самым издевательским и насмешливым тоном.

— Я?! — вспомнив вдруг о своей гордости, о всех своих подвигах, с пылом ответил ей наш величайший гладиатор Вечной Арены и с самым решительным видом твёрдо встал на месте.

— Мальчишка… — пренебрежительно сказала ему Юкари.

— Вздорная девчонка… — злобно процедил Дьявол.

— Иди ко мне… — поманила она его рукой.

— Иду. — Грозно ответил он.

И пошёл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Богиней Юкари называют из-за её невероятной мощи. Она словно в God Mode — режиме бога.
> 
> Любимая песня Юкари —  
> Kylie Minogue  
> Aphrodite
> 
> И ещё одна песенка в тему:  
> Руки вверх!  
> Ай-яй-яй


	2. Chapter 2

Итак, теперь он приближался к ней медленным, устрашающим шагом. А она спокойно стояла и поджидала его…

— Не думай, — обратился к богине Дьявол, — что ты вконец меня одурманила своим личиком.

— Но ты смотрел не только на моё лицо… — продолжая ухмыляться, сказала она.

— Заткнись!! — разозлился он ещё больше, — сейчас от твоей красоты не останется и следа. И я уже не буду находиться во власти твоих чар.

— Что же ты со мной сделаешь?! — будто заволновалась Юкари.

— Подправлю тебе личико! — крикнул Дьявол и, в один рывок оказавшись рядом с противницей, вцепился в её лицо своей пятернёй. — А потом я просто сожру тебя… Заживо. И самым омерзительным на всём белом свете способом. Когда почувствуешь боль…

Вдруг он умолк.

Так как обычно в это мгновение все предыдущие жертвы Дьявола начинали бешено вопить и вырываться из его цепкой хватки. А она почему-то не вопила. И не вырывалась… Он понял, что ей совершенно не страшно. И не больно.

— Так когда же я почувствую боль? — раздался её ровный и непонятно откуда идущий голос, отчего Дьявол немедленно отдёрнул от неё руку. И обомлел…

Её лицо… Его не было.

Ни глаз. Ни носа. Ни рта.

Ничего…

— Ну что? — снова зазвучал её голос, — больше тебя не отвлекает, не тревожит моё лицо?

Дьявол вдруг понял, откуда звучит её голос, и посмотрел на свою ладонь. На которой и увидел её розовые, хитро искривлённые губы.

— А ты и впрямь дьявол! — зашевелился рот у него на ладони, — в тебе томится так много душ…

— Убирайся из моего тела!!! — исступлённо прокричал он.

— Но плохо лишь тем, — сказала Юкари, — кто плохо себя вёл. А мне у тебя хорошо. Значит, я не такая плохая, правда?

— Ты — зло!!! — продолжил вопить сатана, — ты хуже всех, кого я встречал!! Ты и есть истинная дьяволица!

— Может быть, поэтому мы так и подходим друг другу? — задумчиво предположила богиня.

— Прочь из моего тела, ведьма!! Прочь!!! — уже как умалишённый орал Дьявол.

— Ты хотел меня съесть, — говорила Юкари, — хотел стать со мной одним целым… Я не против.

И на месте рта на его ладони появился её глаз, подмигнувший и тут же пропавший.

Вдруг он почувствовал, как безликая Юкари, которая до сих пор была здесь, нежно обхватила руками его щёки. И приблизилась к его лицу… своим.

Забыв, как кричать, забыв, как двигаться, он в ужасе стал всматриваться в это пустое «лицо»… пока, наконец, не нашёл в себе силы хотя бы зажмуриться.

Когда же он перестал чувствовать на себе её руки и снова открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что находится уже не на той величественной арене в космосе, но посреди сплошной, всеобъемлющей тьмы. И находится здесь в полном одиночестве.

— Добро пожаловать. — Эхом раздался на всё это место голос Юкари, — теперь ты находишься во мне. Я тебя съела! Ам-ам! Сладкий мой…

До этого момента он уже не верил, что ей удастся напугать его ещё больше.

Как же он ошибался…

— Куда это ты помчался?! — спросила Юкари, как только он побежал. Куда именно, он и сам сейчас не знал…

— Отсюда не сбежишь… — продолжал раздаваться со всех сторон её голос, — и здесь нигде не спрячешься. Я тебя везде отыщу. Отовсюду тебя высмотрю…

И с этими словами на каждом шагу стали раскрываться огромные, проникающие в самое сердце и душу своим пристальным взором… глаза.

Сотни, тысячи! миллионы!! безумных, оголодавших глаз не смыкая век следили за бегущим и задыхающимся от ужаса маленьким и беспомощным человечком!

Вдруг он упал.

И увидел, что в темноте пропал один его белый кроссовок. Со ступнёй.

Начала исчезать и его вторая нога.

И руки.

И тело!

Всё.

Он чувствовал приближение смерти. Последней смерти…

И, сомкнув глаза, сказал тихо:

— Спасибо…

  
— Поднимайся, — вдруг сказала Юкари, и он вновь очнулся на полу этой космической арены, — вот.

Склонившись над ним, она протягивала ему руку и улыбалась самой милой улыбкой.

Он решил принять её помощь и осторожно взял её за руку. После чего она с лёгкостью поставила его на ноги.

Больше он на неё уже не смотрел…

— Что с тобой? — невинно спросила Юкари.

— Почему? — виновато, стыдливо спросил Дьявол, всё так же смотря куда-то сторону. — Почему ты не убила меня?

— Я же сказала: я не такая плохая.

Дьявол задумался.

— Ну хватит тебе! — легонько толкнула его богиня, — мне и самой уже становится стыдно!

— Прости… — смущённо вымолвил он.

— Всё в порядке. — Заверила его Юкари, — я знала, что ты вовсе не собирался меня… есть.

— Вот как… — ещё сильнее смутился монстр, — но я мог поранить тебя!

— Не мог. — Отрезала богиня.

— Но!.. — до последнего хотел он её оправдать.

— Всё. Хорошо. — Закончила она эту тему.

И он опять погрузился в стеснительное молчание.

— Так и знала, — с досадой сказала Юкари, — что перегну палку… Теперь ты будешь считать страшным чудовищем и меня. И будешь думать, что в моей душе нет ничего, кроме мрака…

— Ну, — наконец посмотрел он ей в глаза — золотистые глаза, — мне пора.

— Куда?! — удивилась она.

— Я должен закончить начатое…

— Так ничего и не понял!

Лицо Дьявола говорило как раз таки об обратном…

— Хочешь испытать силу другого бога?! — предостерегающе спросила Юкари.

— Это будет не испытанием…

— Да! Это будет самоубийством!

— Пусть.

— Жить надоело?

— А я жил?

Юкари расстроилась ещё больше.

— Знаешь, что? — сказала она, — я уже решила, что никуда не отпущу тебя… — на бесстрастное лицо Дьявола вновь упала тень ужаса, — …пока не докажу тебе, что мой внутренний мир совсем не такой, каким ты его теперь себе представляешь.

— …Что ты имеешь в виду? — не без тревоги в голосе спросил её Дьявол.

— Я приглашаю тебя… — застенчиво сказала Юкари, — в мой мир.

— Только не… туда! — взмолился лукавый.

— Да не собираюсь я тебя снова!.. кушать. — Успокоила его Юкари, — мы попадём в мой мир с помощью этого.

И, проведя по пустоте своим тонким указательным пальчиком, она открыла разрыв в пространстве. Окно, из которого мгновенно повеяло самым чудесным и свежим воздухом, каким только доводилось дышать Дьяволу, и в котором он увидел самое чистое и голубое небо, на какое ему только доводилось смотреть…

— Что там, Юкари?.. — вновь зачарованный, спросил он её приглушённым, взволнованным голосом.

— Идём и посмотрим… — протянула она ему руку.

И во второй раз Дьявол взял её за руку. И как можно нежнее…

  
Яркий свет тёплого солнца тут же ударил в глаза; яркие ароматы всех возможных и невозможных на свете цветов стали ещё насыщеннее; а под ногами зашелестела яркая, как и всё в этом удивительном месте, зелёная трава.

Восхищённый и переполненный новыми чувствами Дьявол стоял, не в силах выразить словами и доли нахлынувших на него эмоций, и лишь продолжал молча поражаться неописуемой красоте мира, который не привиделся бы ему и в самом безумном и непохожем на реальную жизнь сне.

Безмолвно упав на колени, он стал тщательно, но ещё более бережно ощупывать траву, словно до сих пор не верил в реальность происходящего.

— И это твой мир? — вполголоса спросил он владычицу и этого места, — всё это? Всё это твоё?

— Да… — скромно ответила Юкари, — всё это — мой мир. Мой дом. И живу я здесь совершенно одна.

— Невероятно… — до глубины души поразился Дьявол. — Впрочем, в каком ещё мире могла жить богиня, сама Юкари Якумо.

— Рада, что тебе понравилось… — засмущалась хозяйка.

Вдруг её гость быстро вскочил на ноги и оторопело отступил назад на несколько шагов.

— Мне нельзя тут находиться! — встревоженно сказал он.

— Почему? — изумилась Юкари.

— Вдруг из-за меня кто-то узнает об этом месте! Вдруг они проникнут и сюда!!

— Никто, — строго заявила богиня, — ничего не узнает. И не проникнет сюда без моего разрешения и ведома.

Вспомнив о великом могуществе властительницы этого мира, Дьявол вновь обрёл покой. Но заметил безрадостно:

— И всё же это не место для такого монстра, как я…

— Слушай, — помрачнела Юкари, — оставим тему внутренних демонов. И твоих. И моих. Ты видел, что и во мне есть немало мрака. И чудищ. Но это лишь часть меня. Ничтожно малая часть по сравнению со всем этим!

Дьявол виновато потупил взгляд.

— Уверена, — повеселела богиня, — что и в тебе есть немало хорошего. Больше, чем плохого! Взять хотя бы твоё чувство прекрасного!

Он решил с ней не спорить.

— А теперь, — бодро сказала она, — позволь показать тебе и другие не менее примечательные места моего мира.

И, обхватив его руку, Юкари не спеша повела Дьявола оценить и другие красоты своего необъятного мира.

  
— А это, — неутомимо рассказывала радушная хозяйка об очередной красоте своей обители, — дерево, которое я называю древом запретных плодов…

Громадное дерево с миллионом спелых, алых яблок предстало взору нашего змия.

— Возьмём по штучке. — Сказала Юкари, стоя с ним под раскидистыми ветвями этой королевы всех яблонь, и на ладони нашей Афродиты упало по большому, сочному яблоку.

— Держи! — любезно протянула она Дьяволу один из райских плодов.

Гость нерешительно взял в обе руки её дар и таким же неуверенным голосом заметил:

— …Они же запретные.

— Всего лишь название! — с улыбкой заверила богиня.

— Забавно… — согласился Дьявол, не забыв её поблагодарить: — Спасибо.

— Пробуй уже! — торопила его Юкари, чтобы самой не стесняться.

И он присоединился к трапезе.

Дьявол уничтожил райское яблоко целиком — с сердцевиной, чем немного повеселил и без того уже весёлую богиню; сердцевина яблока Юкари развеялась на ветру у неё в руке.

— Спасибо… — ещё раз поблагодарил её Дьявол за угощение. И добавил: — Это была моя первая еда. Моя первая нормальная еда…

— Как ужасно! — посочувствовала ему Юкари и сжала его руку. — А сон?! Ты хоть когда-нибудь отдыхал?!

— Нет. — Ответил вечный воин Преисподней. — Я никогда и не спал.

Потому-то он и не видел никаких снов.

— Какой кошмар!! — ужасалась Юкари, — ты, должно быть, жутко устал от бесконечного бодрствования!

— Вовсе нет. — Правдиво ответил Дьявол. — Ты же знаешь, что у нас никто не нуждается ни в еде, ни во сне, ни в чём бы то ни было ещё… Все лишь должны постоянно сражаться. И попадать в приключения…

— Глупости! — заявила Юкари, — всем без исключения жизненно необходим хотя бы сон! Все рано или поздно устают! И должны отдыхать!

— Даже всемогущие боги?

— Даже всемогущие боги.

— Даже ты?

— Даже я.

Дьявол с недоверием посмотрел на неё.

— А уж ты — тем более! — сказала она ему.

— …Нет. — Отрезал он.

— Не знаю, — ответила на это богиня, — как всё устроено за пределами моего мира… Но лично я регулярно испытываю потребность в ночном отдыхе, когда нахожусь у себя дома.

Вдруг Дьявол незаметно для себя начал чувствовать небывалый упадок сил и желание прилечь на траву. Но списал всё на самовнушение.

— Правда, — продолжал звучать сквозь сладкую дрёму голос Юкари, — я раньше спала днём, а не ночью…

Веки Дьявола уже не подчинялись ему. Но он всё не давал им захлопнуться до конца.

— Но теперь это в прошлом. — Что-то снова сказала она.

А он всё до последнего стоял на своём месте.

— Отдохнём тут немного? — спросила Юкари.

— Пошли. — Согласился Дьявол.

— Ты уже не слышишь, что́ я тебе говорю!

Он не понял, за что она сделала ему замечание.

— Да? — сонно сказал он, — ну, прости…

— Так, — безапелляционно сказала она, — иди ко мне.

И потянула его за собой на траву.

— Юкари! — чуть прояснилось сознание Дьявола, когда он оказался в её нежных объятиях, — Юкари, ты что?! Я не могу! Я не смею!..

— Ложись ко мне на коленки… — Заботливо прошептала Юкари. — Ну?

— Не смею… — совсем уже тихо и обессиленно говорил он, — нельзя… мы не можем…

— Всё теперь можно… — помогала она ему лечь поудобнее.

— Ну… если ты… не против…

— Больше никаких противостояний… — гладила она его по голове, — спи, отдыхай…

  
Много ли времени прошло с той поры, как Юкари впустила его в свой мир, Дьявол не знал. Не думала о времени, похоже, и сама богиня. Но оба они замечали происходящие вокруг изменения…

Они снова сидели вместе под этой яблоней-королевой. Только яблок на ней уже не было. В один день все плоды просто попадали с веток. И навсегда исчезли в потускневшей траве. Начала потихоньку опадать и пожелтевшая листва, оголяя нашу красавицу… Мир погружался в грусть. И грустными были его единственные два обитателя.

— Как скоро наступает осень… — печально произнесла Юкари.

— Юкари… — многозначительно обратился к ней Дьявол, продолжая глядеть куда-то вдаль.

— …М? — будто она и не ждала его слова.

— Твой мир прекрасен, — начал он, — и ты добра ко мне. Но я…

Он замолчал, чтобы набраться духу и твёрдым голосом сказать главное:

— Я не могу так.

— Как? — почти безучастно спросила она.

— Как трус. — Выпалил Дьявол. — Как иждивенец. Как альфонс! Как!.. Понимаешь? — мягко спросил он в конце.

— Да… — честно ответила Юкари.

— Я должен уйти. — Заключил он не принимающим возражений тоном, какому научился у неё самой.

— …И больше не вернуться? — роковым голосом спросила она.

— Пусть. — Так же ответил ей Дьявол.

— Оставайся… — напрасно задерживала его Юкари.

— Нет. Нельзя. — Решительно сказал он, поднявшись. — Пора.

И устремился к выросшему из травы телепорту.

Вспыхнул зловещим светом портал.

— Мне тоже жаль, — признался Дьявол, обернувшись к Юкари. — Прощай.

И, поглотив его, портал тут же погас. А телепорт снова опустился под землю.

Пошёл дождь.

  
Так они и познакомились.

  
— И ты думал, — продолжая гулять с ним по этому осеннему лесу, спросила Юкари, — что наше знакомство, что всё — абсолютно всё — было очередной иллюзией?

— Ну… — неловко замялся её спутник, — в какой-то степени… да, я действительно так думал.

Юкари тут же остановилась на месте и отпустила его руку. После чего ещё быстрее исчезла в одном из своих загадочных разрывов в пространстве.

Дьявол всё тихо и молча стоял посреди этой бесконечной тропинки в лесу.

— …Юкари? — наконец позвал он её.

И перед ним появилось ещё несколько разрывов, в которых, однако, ничего, кроме сплошного мрака, видно не было.

— Иди. — Раздался повелительный голос богини.

— В какой из них?

— В любой. — Подул холодный осенний ветер.

— Ясно! — безропотно сказал Дьявол.

И ступил за порог тьмы одной из дверей, полной тайн и загадок…

  
Пропустим приключения, в которые попал наш герой, побывав в каждом из этих разрывов. Затем, что это уже совсем другие истории… И вернёмся на хорошо знакомую нам арену в открытом космосе.

— Не злишься на меня? — спросила Юкари Дьявола.

Только что он вернулся с последнего её задания.

— Не злюсь. — Ответил он прямо. — Благодаря тебе я вспомнил. Я знаю…

— Вот и хорошо. — Довольно сказала повелительница. Спросив: — Готов?

— …К чему? — не понял её Дьявол.

— К последней битве. — Будничным тоном осчастливила она его.

— С тобой?! — не на шутку обрадовался воин.

— А с кем ещё? — совсем уж обыденно сказала о себе богиня.

— Ты шутишь? — до конца он не верил в своё счастье.

— Довольно юмора. — Зазвучал металл в её голосе.

— В чём смысл?!

— Так надо.

— Подожди!

— Сразимся!

— Однажды мы уже сражались!

— И что?

— И я едва не спятил!

— На этот раз я обойдусь без сверхспособностей. — Пообещала ему Юкари, достав свой сложенный зонтик от солнца. Из которого выпустила разрушительной силы плазменный шар. Даже целые очереди из БЁП10К не сотрясали так землю…

— Пожалуй, — задумалась Юкари, — ограничусь пульками помельче… 

— Подвергнешь себя опасности?! — всё отговаривал её Чемпион Вечной Арены.

— Нам вовсе не обязательно друг друга калечить. — Успокоила она его. — Будем играть без крови. Пока один из нас… ну, не устанет, допустим. В общем, больно никому не будет.

— Всё равно я против! — не хотел он её подвергать позорному проигрышу.

— Мне тоже всё равно.

— Юкари!!

— Ни слова больше! — Вновь поменяли цвет её глаза.

— Что теперь? — в предвкушении новых ощущений тихо сказал Дьявол.

  
Пропустим скучный экшн.

  
— Я… проиграла. — Приглушённо произнесла богиня, сидя на полу с поникшей главой. И закричала, устремив в своего противника полный негодования взор: — Невозможно! Мошенник! Как ты победил?!

— …Не знаю. — Так и признался он ей.

— Мог бы и поддаться! — разобиделась на него Юкари.

— Я думал, — продолжал он над ней издеваться, — поддаёшься ты!

— Такому извергу?! — аж оскорбилась богиня, — я что, совсем, по-твоему, сдурела?! — И показала свою шею: — Вот, полюбуйся.

— Кровь? — будто не поверил своим глазам Дьявол, рассмотрев её шею, — откуда? Я точно помню, что…

— Ты ранил! меня. — Возмущённо крикнула она ему. — …Когда я оказалась в твоих объятиях.

— Враньё!! — не хотел он признаваться в содеянном. — Ни разу! Ни одна атака! Ты всё придумала!

— Молчать! — приказала она клеветнику. — Теперь…

— Верни меня в мой мир. — Приказал ей Дьявол. — …Пожалуйста.

Юкари гордо поднялась с земли.

— Теперь я вызываю тебя на реванш! — грозно объявила она, — И мой реванш состоится прямо сейчас!

— Ты обещала! — тут же забоялся её сатана.

— Защищайся! — огрела богиня его по голове своим зонтиком, отчего он немедленно упал перед ней на корячки. Силы мгновенно покинули его.

— Сдаёшься?! — грозя ему зонтиком, спросила Юкари.

— Сдаюсь! — признал поражение нечестивец.

И в своей фирменной позе Юкари приземлилась на него, как на лавочку, за чем последовал её заливистый, победный смех.

— Вот же… подлянка. — Злобно процедил под ней негодяй.

И Юкари тут же умолкла…

— Ах так… — вознегодовала богиня. И оседлала рогатого…

— Ты чего?.. — послышался его взволнованный голос.

— Получай!! — принялась она нещадно лупить его зонтиком по дурной голове. Пока он окончательно не рухнул под ней без сознания.

— Твои настоящие приключения, — заявила Юкари, — только начинаются. Мой дорогой…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, он действительно не собирался её убивать. И не хотел особо ранить её. Только напугать.
> 
> Галлюцинации могут возникать у него от бесконтрольного приёма аптечек. Но даже в этих случаях он не видел ничего, с чем можно было бы сравнить мир Юкари.
> 
> Кровь на шее.  
> Он так увлёкся, что вновь попытался её ассимилировать, вцепившись в неё теперь уже зубами. Но помнил о том, что игра велась без нанесения противнику никаких увечий. Юкари свою рану, конечно, подделала.
> 
> Песня во время их битвы —  
> E-rotic  
> Falling For A Witch


	3. Chapter 3

Очнулся он уже дома. Дома у кого, правда, пока не знал — в первую секунду своего пробуждения. А потом, когда почувствовал и увидел лежащую рядом с собой богиню, — сразу же обо всём догадался.

Юкари ещё спала, крепко прижавшись к нему. Отчего он ощутил себя маленьким и беспомощным кроликом в лапах уснувшей тигрицы. И потому тут же решил осторожно высвободиться из её страшных объятий, стараясь не разбудить мирно сопевшего в его шею зверя.

Юкари прижалась к нему ещё крепче.

И он понял, что не высвободится из её хватки, пока она сама того не захочет.

Дома он у неё ещё никогда не был — в самом её жилище.

И не помнил, как и когда она снова успела притащить его в свой мир.

Стал вспоминать. Чтобы скоротать время.

И вспомнил тот град ударов по голове её зонтиком.

Кажется, она ещё говорила про какие-то «приключения»?

Боже…

Она просыпается.

— Ммм… — сладко потянулась Юкари, проснувшись.

И опять обхватила его.

— Я так выспалась… — сказала она после минуты тишины. И спросила: — А ты? Хорошо со мной спал?

— …Не жалуюсь. — Скромно ответил Дьявол.

— «Не жалуюсь»… — укорила его богиня.

— Да я вообще не хотел…

— Со мной спать?

— Просто спать.

— Мы уже говорили об этом.

— Ну ладно… — он всё смотрел немигающим взглядом в потолок, стараясь не думать о её нежных прикосновениях. Но решил продолжить беседу: — А почему мы?..

— Во-первых, мне лень было подниматься в свою комнату, — сказала Юкари, — а во-вторых, я же для тебя стараюсь.

— В каком плане?

— В таком, что общение с хорошенькими девушками, особенно близкое, — это лучшее твоё лекарство. От озверения. Или ты не заметил, как давно уже никого не ел?

Дьявол задумался.

— Поэтому-то я и притащила тебя к себе. Для дальнейшего исцеления.

— А просто избавить меня от этой проблемы одним махом при помощи своих невероятных способностей ты не могла?

— …Нет.

— Но ты же как-то восстановила часть моих воспоминаний при помощи тех аптечек.

— Так! Что ты пристал ко мне? Чем-то недоволен?

— Нет. Всё в порядке.

— Вот и не нервируй меня больше. Я и так из-за тебя все нервы вымотала… Ночей тут без тебя не спала! Думала, волновалась. Как ты там? Что ты там? В своей преисподней…

— Да всё как обычно…

— «Обычно»… У тебя там, наверное, — Юкари стала гладить его по груди, — одни шрамы…

— Ни одного. — Сказал правду Дьявол, чья чёрная футболка действительно не скрывала никаких рубцов на его теле после всего миллиарда ранений. — Ты же знаешь, что и шрамы затем…

— А если бы шрамы не пропадали?! — перебила она его. — На тебе бы места живого не было… Бедненький.

— Не преувеличивай… — изо всех сил старался он не замечать её ласк.

— А все эти страшные места, по которым тебе приходилось странствовать! — Юкари перестала гладить его грудь. И начала поглаживать его ногу… своей. Своей стройной, с накрашенными пальчиками ножкой.

— Ну… — не сводя глаз с потолка, отвечал Дьявол, — не все места, в которые я попадал, были так уж ужасны…

— А расскажи мне ещё об этих местах?

— Зачем? Ты в них, наверняка, была…

— Совсем нет!

— Как? Ты же вроде и сама у нас любишь попутешествовать…

— Вот ещё! Чаще всего я тут же сматываюсь в свой безопасный мирок! Стоит мне случайно попасть в какие-нибудь жуткие джунгли. Или, когда увижу какого-нибудь… монстра. Так что, не так уж и много миров я потоптала своей парой шлёпачек!

— Кстати, — вспомнил Чёрт и про свою пропавшую обувь, — а где?..

— В прихожей. Рассказывай!

— Ладно… — Дьявол по-прежнему не видел перед собой ничего, кроме её соблазнительных и соблазняющих его стоп. Даже на потолке.

— Где тебе было тяжелее всего?

— Ну… если рассматривать сами условия… — сейчас ему тоже было ой как нелегко, — тогда для меня нет ничего хуже… бескрайних ледяных пустынь с пробирающим каждую клеточку твоего тела морозом.

— О-о-о… — вслушивались она в каждое его слово, — надеюсь, теперь тебе тепло со мной?

— К холоду я давно привык… — говорил раскалившийся демон, — как и ко всему другому. Тяжело бывает лишь в первый раз.

— Глупости… — возразила богиня, — нельзя привыкать к страданиям. — И, перестав водить своей ножкой по его ногам, теперь запустила ему руку под футболку…

— Да, — всё-таки согласился он с ней, — не ко всем вещам можно просто так взять и привыкнуть…

— Ты всё ещё стесняешься меня? — невинно спросила Юкари, нежно водя рукой по его торсу.

— Да. — Твёрдо ответил заласканный ею монстр, непривыкший к такому обращению с собой.

— Разве женская ласка так страшна, что ты до сих пор не привык к ней?

— Да нет. Просто…

— Или они тебя недостаточно обласкали?

— Кто?

— Ну, кто, кто?..

— Да что ты такое говоришь?!

— Тогда что не так?

— Ну, не должны мы, что ли, того… ласкаться.

— Надо только убивать друг друга, да?

— Ну, как-то это неправильно, я не знаю!

— Вот именно. Больше никаких убийств…

— Юкари, остановись, а?

— Не стесняйся… — намекнула она на… кое-что.

— Хватит. Молю тебя…

— Ты какой-то напряжённый. — Сказала она, освобождая его от футболки. И устраиваясь к нему на живот… — Давай-ка я помассирую тебе и плечи…

Он закрыл глаза.

И с ужасом почувствовал, как его руки сами собой обхватили талию устроившейся на нём богини…

— Юкари!! — внезапно выкрикнул он, снова посмотрев на неё. И не забыв отдёрнуть от неё руки.

— Ой! — аж вздрогнула она. — Чего?

— Можно задать вопрос?

— Можно. — С улыбкой ответила Юкари, продолжая делать ему массаж.

— Ты же знала, что меня не убьют, тогда? Когда я впервые покинул твой мир.

Улыбка тут же исчезла с лица богини. А её руки мгновенно похолодели.

— Ты в этом когда-то сомневался? — вдавив его в футон, на котором они были, сказала Юкари серьёзным голосом.

— Просто спросил… — отвёл он от неё боязливый взгляд.

— Или ты правда думал, что я могла отправить тебя на верную и бесповоротную смерть?

— Я только спросил! — извиняющимся тоном пролепетал сорванец.

Юкари, казалось, готовилась его придушить.

— Ладно, — железным голосом сказала она, поднимаясь с их ложа, — хватит валяться.

Дьявол не смел пошевелиться.

— Ну?! — подняла она его одним криком.

Дьявол выпрямился перед ней как солдат.

— Бездельник… — мерила его богиня презрительным взором, — изнежился уже совсем, да?

Напряжение у него теперь как рукой сняло. В одном месте.

— Чёрт… — ещё больше расстроилась Юкари. — Где же она?

— Кто? — подал голос Чёрт.

— Шапка моя, кто!

Дьявол робко указал пальцем на валявшийся на полу головной убор богини. Как она его не заметила?..

— Так подними! — рявкнула богиня. — А теперь надень. На меня. — Приказала, когда он поднял шляпку.

Дьявол осторожно накрыл её голову этой шляпкой.

— Ничего не может сделать… — раздражённо проворчала Юкари, поправляя на себе головной убор, — как следует!!

— Ну? — снова она чем-то расстроилась, — сам себя тоже не оденешь, нет?

Дьявол тут же подобрал и напялил на себя футболку.

— Я тут тебе работёнку нашла… — сказала богиня.

— Работёнку? — удивился бездельник.

— Да. Работёнку. — Повторила Юкари ещё твёрже. — Ты, помнится, в прошлый раз жаловался на то, что чувствуешь себя виноватым передо мной.

— «Виноватым»? — впервые услышал он о таком.

— Мол, сижу у тебя тут на шее. Как иждивенец. Как альфонс… Вспомнил?

— Ну, вспомнил. И что?

— А то, что больше ты не будешь у меня находиться, не принося мне при этом никакой пользы.

— Да я вообще могу уйти.

— Хочешь на мороз?! Скатертью дорога!

— Ладно, я не хочу уходить!!

— Точно?

— Да… Позволь мне у тебя остаться. Милостивая госпожа Юкари.

— Так-то лучше.

— Как я могу отплатить тебе за твою безграничную доброту?

— Идём. — Немедленно повела она его за собой.

  
Выйдя из дома, Юкари отвела Дьявола в свой беспредельный сад.

— Видишь? — спросила она его. — Сад давно пришёл в запустение. И теперь ты должен будешь за ним ухаживать. Ясно?

— Я думал, — тут же стал отлынивать от работы лентяй, — такие проблемы решаются сами собой…

— Не в моём мире. — Напомнила ему его хозяйка. — У меня опавшие листья, сломанные в бурю ветки и деревья никуда сами не пропадают. Так что для начала возьми метёлку…

— В прошлый раз всё пропадало само по себе. — Выдумал умник.

— Так…

— Всё, всё!.. — взял он из её рук метлу. И взялся за дело.

— Там, — указала она ему пальцем, — ты найдёшь и остальные принадлежности для уборки мусора.

Дьявол лишь молча мёл.

— Ты меня слышишь?

— Да слышу, слышу…

Юкари тем временем разместилась на раскладном кресле-шезлонге. И, сидя в тени своего зонтика, с довольной улыбкой стала наблюдать за работой её нового дворника. А в скором будущем и садовника.

— Я могла бы смотреть на тебя целую вечность! — подбодрила она его.

— И это неудивительно, — ответил он ей, — учитывая объём работы, который мне теперь предстоит выполнить…

— А я тебя никуда не тороплю, — сказала Юкари, помахивая веером, — трудись себе на здоровье.

Под ногой Дьявола резко затрещал один из поваленных в бурю стволов.

  
Спустя полчаса беспрестанной деятельности наш работяга решил устроить небольшой перекур.

И потому достал сигареты.

Но, почувствовав мгновенный укол взглядом вечно следящей за ним Юкари, бросил эту затею.

— Не устал? — улыбнулась она ему.

— Не устал. — Серьёзно ответил он.

И стал наводить порядок с удвоенным рвением.

Так незаметно прошло ещё полчаса.

— Ну, хватит пока… — мягко сказала Юкари, высунувшись перед ним из разрыва.

— Дел в твоём саду ещё много, — ровно сказал Дьявол, — так что не время останавливаться.

— Ты же не за один день думал управиться? — говорила она, одаряя его новой улыбкой.

— Нет, — с неизменным лицом говорил он, — но я хочу управиться в кратчайшие сроки.

— Так, — начала она с завершающего все споры слова, — торопиться некуда и незачем. Успеешь. Поэтому бросай свои грабли. И иди в дом.

Разрыв как раз вёл в гостиную её дома — её традиционного японского дома. Скромного и уютного.

— А почему, — задал вопрос гость уже на другой стороне разрыва, — мы не можем оставаться в обуви и у тебя дома?

Его кроссовки снова пропали, стоило ему оказаться внутри жилища Юкари.

— Боюсь, что натопчешь. — Ответила хозяйка.

— Ты же знаешь… — хотел он ей напомнить о чём-то. Но его перебили:

— Я помню о том, что в нашей Вселенной всё абсолютно стерильно. И что ты не занесёшь земли на своих подошвах.

— Тогда зачем эти дурацкие правила?

— Затем, что в моём монастыре — мои уставы.

— Кто ещё в чьём монастыре…

— Нравится на солнцепёке?

— Молчу.

После недолгого молчания Юкари спросила:

— Пьёшь?

— …Нет.

— Что, совсем ничего?

— А… — понял он. — Нет. Всё равно ничего не пью. Ты же знаешь…

— Господи… Да знаю я про то, что никто не нуждается даже в воде. Но в честь праздника-то ты можешь что-нибудь выпить?

— А какой сегодня праздник?

— День нашего воссоединения?

— Ну… — согласился он с ней, — по такому случаю не грех выпить. Только немного.

— Грех не выпить! — поправила она его, разливая саке по специальным для этого напитка чашкам. — Прошу!

— Благодарю. — Взял он свою чашку.

— Кампай! — весело воскликнула Юкари.

— Тебе того же. — Махнул Дьявол рукой. И выпил до дна.

— Ещё по рюмашке? — предложила хозяйка.

— Знаешь, — заявил гость, — я уже подсел на сигареты и аптечки. И не хотел бы зависеть ещё и от алкоголя.

— И то верно. — Полностью согласилась с ним Юкари, добавив: — Хотя зависеть от чего-то или кого-то порой так приятно…

Дьявол пропустил последнюю её фразу мимо ушей.

— Чем теперь займёмся? — не сиделось ей на месте.

И, не дожидаясь его ответа, сказала не без хитрой ухмылки:

— Знаю…

Дьявол уже пожалел, что отказался пить дальше.

— Мы с тобой поиграем… в одну игру. — Продолжила она его полошить. — Ты же у нас игрок, верно?

— Смотря во что. — Уклончиво ответил Игрок.

— Чёрта с два ты меня победишь в этой игре!!! — окончательно она его напугала своим резким криком.

— …В какой? — горестно спросил он её.

— Увидишь… Доставай приставку.

И Юкари мыском указала на только что взявшуюся на полу коробку с какой-то игровой консолью. 

— Подключай. — С нетерпением приказала она, когда он достал одну из PlayStation допотопных времён.

И Дьявол подключил консоль к стоявшему на тумбочке такому же антикварному телевизору.

— Во что играть-то будем? — взглянул он на Юкари растерянно.

— В это. — Показала она ему кипкейс с игрой. И скороговоркой проговорила её название:

— «Супер Дупер Мега Гига Ультра Сказочный Боец: Фантастически Крутое Чудо Тысячи Сердец».

— Понятно. — Сказал Дьявол, уже запуская игру.

И, взяв геймпад, разместился на полу рядом с соперницей.

Захватывающий дух вступительный ролик с тысячей прекрасных героинь завершился началом роковой дуэли и сидящей перед экраном парочки.

— Тут и я есть… — безрадостно заметил главный злодей этой игры.

— Куда же без тебя! — радовалась главная героиня.

— Я тут, наверняка, самый лажовый, да?

— Что ты! Ты здесь финальный босс! Вернее, финальный босс — я. А ты — босс дополнительного, следующего после поединка со мной Фантазм уровня.

— И какую же роль я тут играю?

— Самого желанного кавалера на свете, разумеется!

— Как лестно… — раскисал он всё больше.

— Когда какой-нибудь девушке наконец-то удаётся тебя победить, она затем начинает бороться и за твоё сердце. И игра, таким образом, из файтинга превращается в симулятор свиданий. А потом!.. — что-то упоённо хотела добавить Юкари, но Дьявол перебил её: — Ясно, не продолжай.

— Я уже за всех прошла! — похвасталась богиня, когда они перешли на экран выбора персонажа.

— Молодец. — Сухо ответили ей.

— Давай, каждый за себя?! — предложила Юкари, выбрав себя любимую. — А потом за других!

— Ты и в реале мне уже по башке хорошо постучала. — Возразил оппонент. И остановился на…

— Суйка Ибуки! — назвали имя персонажа Дьявола.

— Вот за неё попробую. — Сказал наш демон-выпивоха.

— Потренируемся для начала? — снова предложила Юкари.

— Не надо. Я в файтингах схватываю всё на лету.

— Ну, смотри…

— БОЙ!!! — заорала игра.

Вслед за которой начали кричать и сражающиеся на экране персонажи.

Юкари:  
Весенний Бриз! Предел Мечтаний!  
Вулкан Страстей!

Суйка:  
И это всё?  
Юкари:  
Запретный Плод! Звезда Разлуки!  
Любовный Шторм!

Суйка:  
Смотри как надо.  
Объятья Смерти!  
— Отцепись!  
Свирепый Они!  
— Успокойся!  
Удар с размаху!  
— Промахнулась!  
Испепеление!!  
— Остынь!

Тогда! Тогда!!  
— Сдаёшься?!  
На!!

ВСЕСОКРУШАЮЩИЙ КУЛ-А-А-А-К!!!!!

Что, получила?  
— Мой черёд.  
!!!

Юкари:  
МЕСТЬ АФРОДИТЫ!!!

Суйка:  
Не-е-ет!! Сдаюсь.

— Ура! — воскликнули в один голос обе Юкари.

— Поздравляю. — Искренне улыбнулся побеждённый, похлопав.

— Спасибо… — засмущалась победительница. — Давай ещё!!

— Ладно… — с радостью согласился Дьявол.

За всё время игры ему удалось победить её всего несколько раз. Юкари вела с большим отрывом.

— Да… — сказала она в конце последнего поединка, — слабовато для босса!

— Просто я играл в первый раз.

— Что ж, — хитро улыбнулась богиня, — надеюсь, в другой игре ты не подкачаешь и в первый раз.

— А какие ещё у тебя есть игры? — не придал он значения её фразе.

— Есть даммаку-шутер.

— Стрелялка?

— Стрелялка-леталка! И с миллионом пуль на экране, от которых надо уворачиваться.

— Так бы и сказала. Глянем.

И Дьявол запустил следующую игру.

— Опять они… — увидел он уже знакомых героинь файтинга. — И как тут? Тоже друг против друга?

— Можно играть и в команде. Вернее, лучше в команде. Так как в этой игре у тебя уже нет ни единого шанса против меня.

— Поверю тебе на слово.

— Полетели!

Юкари снова играла за себя.

Дьявол решил начать с Рейму.

И на фоне звёздного неба стали появляться враги: маленькие космические корабли, роботы и инопланетные монстры самых разных видов.

— Как-то у тебя не очень получается… — заметил Дьявол, когда Юкари врезалась в очередного осьминога.

— Давно не играла. — Объяснила она.

И снова попала в щупальца космического пришельца.

На сей раз Дьявол озабоченно покосился на Юкари, которая с ещё большей озабоченностью внимательно наблюдала в этот момент за происходящим на экране.

— А-а-а!! — возопила вдруг и зазевавшаяся в игре Рейму: её тоже поймали.

— Игра окончена!! — обратился к игрокам голос игры, злорадно засмеявшись в конце.

После чего проигравшим показали заставку с попавшими в плен к злым инопланетянам героинями.

— Переиграем? — спросил Дьявол.

— Поздно. — Мрачно ответила Юкари.

— …Почему? — не понял он её серьёзности.

— Время позднее! — просветлела она и в разрыве наружу показала ему ночной сумрак.

— Странно… — не поверил он своим глазам, — не так уж и долго мы тут с тобой играли. Правда ведь?

— Когда играешь — время летит быстро… — ответила богиня загадочным голосом. И сказала просто: — Спать пора!

— Ты иди. А я ещё поиграю. — Отвечал Игрок с той же непринуждённостью. — Да! Буду играть всю ночь.

— Нет. — Выключила Юкари приставку. — По ночам надо отдыхать.

— Ладно. — Не стал он с ней спорить. — Не напомнишь, где тут та комната для гостей?

— Наша постель уже готова в моей спальне.

— Так!.. — мигом вскочил он с пола, — давай без этого, а?

— Без чего?

— Зачем нам спать вместе?!

— Я уже говорила…

— Да обойдусь я и без этой заботы! Честно!

— Есть и другие причины…

— Мне всё равно, какие у тебя там причины! Мы не должны заходить так далеко!

— Почему?

— Не знаю… Я не должен попадать… в такие ситуации.

— Ты должен попадать в одни лишь приключения? Без страсти и романтики?

— Да! Именно так.

— Почему?

— Не знаю… Вернее, я просто знаю это. И всё.

— Откуда?

— Просто знаю!!

— Я тоже много чего знаю.

— Молодец.

— Мы будем спать вместе.

— Ю!..

— И это больше не обсуждается.

Дьявол умолк.

— Проследуем в мою спальню. — Сказала Юкари.

— Как-то это будет… — упорствовал чертяка, — совсем уж неудобно. С моей стороны!

— Глупости. Мы прекрасно уместимся…

— Я имел в виду неловко!

— Всё равно глупости. Хватит стесняться.

— Я буду спать в той комнате, где мы проснулись сегодня утром… — промямлил он.

— Ну хорошо!

— …и один.

— А вот это плохо!

— Ладно, вместе!!

— Так бы сразу! — осчастливилась богиня.

— Но сначала ты расскажешь мне про те другие причины, по которым мы должны спать друг с другом!

— Вот же… Ладно! Рассказываю: мне страшно!

— Страшно? Тебе?!

— Что, я уже не имею права чего-то бояться?

— Но ты же всесильная!..

— И что теперь?

— Значит, тебе нечего бояться!

— Так! Я в первую очередь — девушка! Нежная и хрупкая! И только потом всесильная богиня! Ясно тебе?

— Будь по-твоему… — сдался он наконец.

— А теперь марш в постель.

И они направились в их общую спальню.

  
— Может, не надо? — робко спросил Дьявол уже у их ложа.

— А может, будешь мужчиной? — ответила Юкари.

Мужчина молчал.

— Сейчас… — сказала она ещё.

И в один миг лёгкий халатик на её стане сменился ещё более лёгкой, той же длины полупрозрачной сорочкой, под которой можно было разглядеть и нижнее белье богини.

— …Нравится? — застенчиво спросила Юкари своего ещё более смущённого обожателя.

— Мне… — он хотел сказать «всё равно», но сказал: — Нравится.

И, совсем покраснев, Юкари неторопливо легла на футон, и в самой невинной и соблазнительной позе…

— …Ну? — тихо сказала она, — а ты?

— Ладно. — собрал в себе Дьявол всю смелость. И быстро лёг на спину рядом с богиней.

— Снова будешь спать в одежде? — поинтересовалась Юкари.

— Да. — Уставившись в потолок, сразу ответил он.

— Ну, как хочешь. — Сказала соблазнительница. И прижалась к нему покрепче, да понежнее…

Отчего он снова ощутил ласковые прикосновения и её рук, и её ножек… И приятное тепло её тела…

— Погасим свет… — прошептала Юкари.

И комната поглотилась почти непроглядной тьмой.

— Вот… — шептала богиня, — теперь мне не страшно.

— Боишься темноты? — так же тихо спросил монстр.

— Боюсь… монстров. Других.

— А что они тебе сделают?

— Приснятся в кошмаре.

— И всё?

— И… изнасилуют меня. — Сдавленно произнесла Юкари.

Дьявол мгновенно поледенел.

А в его груди что-то захрустело…

Словно рёбра ломались.

— Не надо! — вскричала Юкари, держа его ещё крепче, — всё хорошо! Слышишь?! Это лишь сны!!

Но Дьявол не слышал её.

— Ну, перестань! Ну, успокойся! — молила его богиня. — Прошу тебя! Зачем я сказала…

— Юкари… — нечеловеческим голосом обратился к ней монстр.

— Да! Да!! Я здесь! — не давала она ему подняться с постели. — И хочу, чтобы ты тоже был со мной! Слышишь?! 

— Юкари… — повторил он её имя обычным голосом, вспомнив о том, что она действительно была здесь. А не в плену у каких-нибудь чудовищ.

И, наконец, обрёл спокойствие…

— Вот оно что… — придя в себя, сказал Дьявол. — Ясно…

— Это лишь сон… — повторила она, гладя его по груди. — Но с тобой мне будет сниться только хорошее…

…И поцеловала его в уголок губ.

Горячий, как само пламя страсти, и обезумевший, как от долгого голода, Дьявол вдруг резко перевернул лежавшую с ним богиню на спину, а сам…

А сам лёг на неё, плотно прижавшись к ней всем своим телом.

— Юкари… — сказал он ей страстно, вглядываясь в её снова пурпурные, но горевшие уже нежным светом глаза.

— …Да? — робко отозвалась она.

— Одно твоё слово, Юкари, — говорил он без тени сомнения, — и я отдам за тебя жизнь. Одно твоё слово!! И я!..

— Не надо! — сказала Юкари, чутко коснувшись его щеки, — хватит жестокости… Хватит насилия!

— Я…

— Не надо… Прошу тебя.

— Только скажи…

— Я хочу… одного.

— Я всё выполню!! — глаза Дьявола загорелись ещё ярче.

— Чтобы ты… — застеснялась Юкари.

— Что?! — не терпелось ему исполнить её волю.

— …послушал, как бьётся моё сердце. Моё бедное, истерзанное разлукой с тобой сердце!

Дьявол приподнялся и посмотрел на вздымающуся и опускающуюся грудь богини.

И исполнил её волю.

— Ах… — томно выдыхнула Юкари, когда он снова лёг на неё, осторожно прижавшись к её груди головой.

— Слышишь? — приглушённо спросила она, — слышишь, как оно волнуется? Как оно болит за тебя?!

— Слышу… — ответил Дьявол, с трепетом вслушиваясь в каждый стук её сердца.

— Помни об этом. — Гладила богиня его по голове. — Не причиняй больше таких страданий моему сердцу.

На что Дьявол уже ничего не ответил.

Так как спал, забыв обо всём на свете.

Обо всём, кроме любящего его безграничной любовью сердца Юкари.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Звезда Разлуки» — название одной песни.  
> «Любовный Шторм» Юкари украла у Пойзон из SF.  
> А «Весенний Бриз» — название ещё кое-чего…
> 
> Музыка:  
> Юкари против Суйки —  
> Street Fighter 4  
> Morning Mist Bay
> 
> В даммаку —  
> E-rotic  
> Send Me a Message of Love


End file.
